epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Allan Poe
Edgar Allan Poe will battle Stephen King in Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. He was played by George Watsky. Information on the Rapper Edgar Allan Poe (born Edgar Poe; January 19, 1809 – October 7, 1849) was an American author, poet, editor, and literary critic, considered a part of the American Romantic Movement. Best known for his tales of mystery and the macabre, Poe was one of the earliest American practitioners of the short story, and is generally considered the inventor of the detective fiction genre. He is further credited with contributing to the emerging genre of science fiction. He was the first well-known American writer to try to earn a living through writing alone, resulting in a financially difficult life and career. Poe and his works influenced literature in the United States and around the world, as well as in specialized fields, such as cosmology and cryptography. Poe and his work appear throughout popular culture in literature, music, films and television. A number of his homes are dedicated museums today. The Mystery Writers of America present an annual award known as the Edgar Award for distinguished work in the mystery genre. Poe was famous for his many poems and short stories, such as The Raven, Tell Tale Heart, The Black Cat, and more. Lyrics Verse 1: Once upon a midnight dreary, as I spit this weak and weary I will choke this joker with a trophy 'til his cheeks are teary (AHH!) But y'all don't hear me, all should fear me! I'll forever be better, you'll never be near me, Your books are as eerie as Beverly Cleary! You're a foul Bram Stoker, so scram, the show's over Your flow's so-so, Poe's poems pwn posers! I wrote 'em locked in a cave, while I sobbed in a rage The Tell-Tale Heart beat soft in his grave While this jerk just beats off on a page! Verse 2: Stephen, you pretend to do what I've been really living through of misery and poverty and family woes I see through you like pantyhose, do Chappelle and Simpson cameos (ahh!) Even if you're gripping on a weapon then you better get it stepping if you're messing with the horror lord In a minute maybe, I'mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits and I'mma stick em in the floorboards! Trivia *He was the second character, along with Superman, to be (physically) revealed at the end of a battle. **This does not include the cameos at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Poe is the second poet to be played by George Watsky. **He is the third character to be played by Watsky overall. **He is the first American person to be played by Watsky. Both William Shakespeare and Doctor Who are British. *He is the third writer to rap, following William Shakespeare and Dr. Seuss. ** Each of these writers took part in a battle involving George Watsky. Skärmavbild_2014-05-05_kl._15.21.22.png|Edgar Allan Poe's cameo at the end of Rick Grimes vs Walter White. Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:George Watsky Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Character main pages Category:Cameo Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe